


As the Crow Flies

by Ace_From_Outer_Space, Nothing_You_Can_Prove



Series: The Stars Aligned [16]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Fluff, violetine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_From_Outer_Space/pseuds/Ace_From_Outer_Space, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_You_Can_Prove/pseuds/Nothing_You_Can_Prove
Summary: A bird can fly away from its troubles. Sometimes, Violet wishes she could too. Maybe she doesn't have to.





	As the Crow Flies

**Author's Note:**

> Just another short random idea, lol.

Done with her major chores for the day, Clementine stepped out into the courtyard. It was mostly empty, the other kids busy with various tasks. Omar meticulously stirred the content of a dented metal pot - their dinner - accompanied by Louis’ non-stop chatter and the occasional bark from Rosie. She could just about see Marlon in the principle’s office window, planning the first safe zone expansion in a long time with Brody’s help. Mitch and Willy were probably hiding somewhere ready to cause havoc, maybe their makeshift armory. Aasim and Ruby visited the greenhouse earlier, tending to the herbs. And Violet… Clementine didn’t actually know where she was right now.

The only other people in the courtyard were Tenn and AJ. They stood on the wooden walkway by the walls. Lookout duty. When they saw her, they waved. She waved back and headed over to check in with them.

“Anything interesting?”

“Not really,” Tenn replied, almost sounding disappointed with the lack of action. “A few walkers.”

“Wait.” AJ squinted, pointing over the wall. “I see someone.”

“Who?”

Pulling out a pair of battered binoculars, he focused on the mystery figure. “I think… it’s Vi. Maybe. Whoever it is, they’re headed for the river.”

Peering through the gate, Clementine caught them disappear into the undergrowth. “Hmm, maybe she’s gone to check the traps.”

AJ shook his head. “No. She went there earlier. And why would she sneak out like that?”

“Vi’s been going there a lot recently,” Tenn added hesitantly.

Rolling her shoulders, Clementine nodded to herself. “Okay, I’ll go check it out.”

“I’ll come too,” AJ offered eagerly.

She put a hand on her hip. “Then who’d be on lookout duty?”

Narrowing his eyes, he crossed his arms. Stubborn. “You shouldn’t go alone. First rule.”

“I won’t be alone. Technically.”

They stared at each other for a while, neither willing to back down. Tenn fidgeted at the sudden intensity. Eventually AJ sighed, realizing he wasn’t going to win this battle.

“Be quick.”

“I will, Goofball.”

Leaving Ericson, she followed Violet all the way to the fishing shack. She kept her distance, determined to find out just what her girlfriend was doing. If she called out now, she would never know. When Violet disappeared into the shack, Clementine crept up to the window and peered inside. It was too dusty and dark to see anything.

Only one way to find out.

Carefully, she pushed the door open just enough to slide inside. One of the shack floorboards creaked underfoot. Violet swiveled on the spot, drawing her trusty cleaver. Tensed up, ready to strike. When she realized it was Clementine, she let out a deep sigh of relief.

“Holy shit, Clem. I was so ready to attack you.”

“Well, thanks.”

“Good thing I didn’t, huh.”

Violet relaxed, shoving the cleaver back in her belt loop. Her fingers were covered in dirt, holding a cracked plastic cup filled with… worms?

That was more than enough to pique Clem’s interest. “What’re you doing?”

“Making spaghetti,” Violet replied with a deadpan expression, then snorted with laughter at her confusion. “Oh my god, please don’t say you actually believed me for a second there.”

“Well, I’ve eaten worse things.” Clementine didn’t want to think about that. “So, what are those actually for?”

“I’m… it’s easier if I show you.”

Violet stepped to one side. There was a small makeshift nest, made of twigs, leaves and abandoned wrappers. A crow sat in the middle, beady eyes focusing in on Clementine.

“I found this little dude out near the river a few days ago. Not sure what happened but she couldn’t fly. Or didn’t want to. I dunno.”

“She? Never knew you were a bird expert.”

“Ha, I’m not. It’s just an… educated guess? Looks kinda on the small side.” Violet tilted her head, then shrugged. “That could be the whole apocalypse thing, though.”

“So you brought her here.”

“Yeah. Figured it was safer, you know. She was squawking real loud and… there was another dead bird nearby. Put up a fight until I had a firm hold on her, sharp beak. Nearly took a chunk out of my finger, actually. Then she just kinda... gave up.”

Frowning, Violet held out her arm and whistled. The crow shook itself, puffing out its feathers before standing up. It strutted over, climbing up her arm until it reached her shoulder. Then, it perched, getting comfy. Smiling, she took one of the worms from the cup and fed it.

“Such a little weirdo.”

Clementine chuckled at the vaguely ridiculous sight. “Only you could get a pet crow in an apocalypse.”

“I spent a lot of time around stray animals as a kid. Some wild ones, too. They always found me and… I guess it felt nice to be wanted for once, you know.” She held out the cup. “Here, you feed her.”

The crow watched Clementine pick a worm out of the cup, waiting. Suddenly, she felt nervous. Silly, really. She’d faced hoards of walkers and crazy murderers. This should be easy. Cautiously, she moved the worm closer to the bird’s beak. When it was a few inches away, the crow snatched it out of her hand. She jumped, pulling back quickly.

“There you go.” Violet gently scratched the crow’s head with one hand, grabbing another worm with the other. “Weird, isn’t it? I could’ve just as easily left her out there. Blinded myself to it all. I just… couldn’t. So stupid.”

“It’s not stupid.”

“Really?” Violet looked like she didn’t believe her. “In a world filled with death and destruction, I’m out here saving birds who probably would be okay on their own. Sounds stupid to me.”

“If she was really okay on her own, she would’ve left.”

“Yeah, well, that’s just because I feed her.”

Clementine shook her head. “Crows are scavengers, so they eat anything. Plenty of corpses out there. And I’m pretty sure she wouldn’t be sitting on your shoulder or letting you pet her if she didn’t like you.”

“You’re not gonna give this up, are you?”

“Nope.”

Violet rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. “I mean, _I guess._ ”

The crow gave a soft squark, lightly nudging her cheek with its beak. Violet held out her arm again, letting it shuffle back down to the nest.

“You know, I’m starting to think she’s the one training _me_.”

“You might be onto something there,” Clem chuckled softly.

After a few seconds of silence, Violet cleared her throat and jabbed her thumb at the old bed tucked in the corner. “I’m gonna lay down for a while. Digging around in the dirt is tiring work.”

“I’m down for a snuggle session.”

“Are you a mind reader, Clem?” Violet laughed gently, getting settled.

“Maybe.”

Their foreheads lightly bumped together, limbs tangled. Every now and then, they shared tender kisses. Enjoying the closeness and calm.

“It must be nice to fly away from it all,” Violet suddenly said while playing with Clem’s hair. “The walkers, murderous assholes… everything.”

“Everything, huh.”

“Well okay, not _everything_ , but you know what I mean.” Vi leaned over to kiss her cheek. “I’d take us all somewhere better.”

Clementine returned the kiss, then rested her head on Violet’s shoulder. “We’ll have to work extra hard to make Ericson that magical mystery place we’re all dreaming of.”

“It’s weird. Whenever Marlon talked about making Ericson our home, I just… couldn’t see it.”

Violet stared into those beautiful brown eyes she used to be scared of looking at for too long. Scared about what she might see… or not see. Now, she felt comfort.

“But when you say it? I can picture it, almost _feel_ it. Crazy, right?”

“In the best way,” Clementine mumbled, eyelids feeling heavy as she snuggled up to her girlfriend.

The last thing she remembered was Violet kissing her forehead.

* * *

When Clementine woke up from her nap, she came face to face with a set of beady eyes. The crow sat on Violet’s temple, trying to preen her hair. She couldn’t help but laugh.

“You really like her, huh.” Clem sighed contently, staring at the sleeping girl beside her. “I can see why.”

She knew they should probably get back to Ericson, that AJ would start to worry, but… they both needed a moment like this. Maybe she could be selfish for _just_ a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> The bird stargazing bit and Clem's convo with AJ about crows being scavengers sorta blended together with this, lol.
> 
> Hoping to get a longer, multi-chapter TWDG fic started at some point (when the right idea hits me and I get time to actually do it XD). In the meantime, if you liked this go check out my other violetine stories in 'The Stars Aligned' series.


End file.
